Further Into The Future
by Wangz
Summary: What the fuck is going on in Konoha these days? Why is the Hokage getting blow jobs and not sorting out stuff? Why is Chouchou using dildos? Why Sakura and Sasuke are having loud sex? Why are Sai and Ino having sex with their room door open? Why the fuck is Chouchou fingering herself on Skype and stalking Sasuke? Mitsuki? You shouldn't have left Boruto and Sarada alone.
1. Witnesses

**This is a story set a little further into the future.**

In the upgraded Konoha, Boruto is about to show Sasuke his new jutsu.

"As you are now, you'll never be able to beat him." Sasuke said.

"I absoulutely won't lose to that shitty old man. I'll show you Sasuke. I defenitely won't lose!"

Sarada watched the two from the side of a building.

"HAA! TAKE THIS!" Boruto shouted.

"Married Woman: Naked Apron Sexy Jutsu!" Boruto transformed into a naked Sakura in an apron holding a cooking spoon.

'MA..MAMA..!?' Sarada shouted in her mind.

"PASSED!" Sasuke shouted.

'PAPA!?' She shouted in her mind again.

"Success!" Boruto shouted jumping up.

"But you still have more to go. You need to go further and learn harem jutsu." Sasuke said.

"Harem jutsu? Although I don't understand but it seems terrific!" Boruto shouted.

Sarada walked away like nothing happend and saw Chouchou walking eating potato chips. "Don't go there, let's go to the hot springs." Sarada said.

"Is Mitsuki going to be there?" Chouchou asked.

"Yes I am going there. Do you have a problem with that?" Mitsuki asked.

"Everyone is going there. Let's pack our things and go there right now." Boruto said.

'Pervert.' Sarada said in her mind.

 **At The Hot Springs**

"It's such a drag you guys bring me here. I was about to beat Inojin in the game." Shikadai complaint.

"No it's not. We can go peeping on the girls." Inojin said.

"Imagine that fat ass Chouchou naked." Mitsuki said.

Boruto coughed.

"Anyway, who is going to peep first?" Mitsuki asked.

"Woah, those are such attributes." Inojin said already looking through the peep hole.

"Let me look." Boruto pushed Inojin and saw Sarada naked going into the water. He got a nose bleed.

"Shikadai, why won't you look?" Inojin asked.

"It's too far and such a drag." Shikadai said.

Misuki looked into the peep hole.

"What the fuck? I mean, that fat lump in there is disturbing my view." Mitsuki said.

"Don't let it bother you, at least she stalks you." Boruto said.

"You should be thankful that Sarada stalks you and not a fat shit." Mitsuki said.

"I might wanna draw a picture of those two and keep it in my personal book." Inojin said.

Inojin came out the water and went for his book and pen then went back in and looked through the peep hole and drew naked Sarada and Chouchou.

"That's kind of disturbing." Shikadai said.

"Chouchou? Yeah I know." Mitsuki said.

"Well we only have a few minutes left before we have to go." Inojin said.

"That's another long walk thanks to you guys." Shikadai said.

"Well, I have to get going. I promised my mom that I will help her out with something." Boruto said.

"Damn, well we won't have you walking out alone. We're coming too." Mitsuki said.

"The girls are done. Good timing." Inojin said.

 **One Hour Later**

"See you around Chouchou." Sarada said to Chouchou.

"Yea, I hope my mother is going to tell me about you know what again." Chouchou said.

"Haha. Bye." Sarada said then went into her house.

Sarada went into her room to drop her bag then went into the living room to watch t.v.

"Sarada you're back early. What gives?" Sakura asked.

"After seven isn't early. We were at the Hot Springs." Sarada said.

"Sounds interesting. I'm going to take a bath, when I come back tell me what you learn't today." Sakura said.

"Sure." Sarada smiled.

Sakura walked out of the living room in her towel and passed through the hall to go in the bathroom. Sarada looked out through the hall to see if her mother was gone but she saw Sasuke went into the bathroom in his towel.

'I thought mama was there? I better pass by to find something out.' Sarada said in her mind.

One minute later, Sarada walked by the bathroom door and pressed her left ear against the wall. Sarada heard moaning.

"Oh Sasuke! Oh! Yes! Uh!" Sakura moaned.

'What the!? Eww.' Inner Sarada said.

"I like it when you moan my name. Don't worry, I won't cum in you till the time comes." Sasuke said.

'Eww. Papa is nasty.' Sarada walked into her room and took out her laptop and logged onto Skype.

Chouchou called her on Skype. "Sarada, my mom said fingering won't bring a girl joy." Chouchou said.

Sarada hung up the Skype call then went on **offline mode**.

'What kind of shinobi Konoha brings out?' She asked herself.

Chouchou kept calling Sarada till she finally answered.

"What could you possibly want Chouchou? I'm about to do something downstairs. Bye." Sarada ended the call as soon as Chouchou was about to speak.

Sarada video called Boruto.

"Hey Sarada what's up?" He asked.

"Boruto, that jutsu you used earlier, it caused effect on my dad. We need to talk tomorrow." Sarada said.

"Woah, really? Well I'm gonna go Harem on his so that's great." Boruto said.

"Tell Chouchou to stop telling me about those stuff. How does she even know I'm online?" Sarada asked.

"Go back to online mode and share you're screen let me see what she wants you to know." Boruto said.

Sarada switched back to online mode and got spammed by Chouchou.

"I swear, this girl is raping my messages." Sarada said.

"What does she mean by men can be dominant in bed? And try anal sex last?" Boruto asked.

"Stop pretending like you don't know. She's sick minded." Sarada said.

"Haha, I just wanted to see you're expression." Boruto said.

"Boruto, what were you doing before I called you?" Sarada asked.

"Well the other day I saw my shitty old man on some website called redtube and I checked it out. That is some freaky website." Boruto said.

"I'll go check it out. I won't stop sharing screen." Sarada said.

"You might wanna go incognito with that." Boruto said.

Sarada went on google chrome's incognito window and typed up in the search engine. When the website loaded she was shocked.

"Eww." Sarada closed the tab. "Boruto did I spelled the website wrong? I know I didn't"

"Nope. That's the website. Female ninjas get alot of money for renting their pussys." Boruto said. "I also took a screen shot of you're face when the website loaded."

"What the? Eww. What ever. I won't care about a stupid photo." Sarada said.

"I'm going to add Chouchou and Mitsuki to this call. Don't hang up." Boruto said.

"Fine." Sarada pouted.

"You know, you look cute when you do that. I mean I'll add them." Boruto said.

"I heard that." Sarada blushed.

 **Boruto** added **Mitsuki** and **Chouchou** to the call.

"Eww Chouchou stop it. Leave this call." Sarada said.

"Masturbating infront of a camera isn't good." Mitsuki said.

"My mom said masturbating is good for my health and will make me lose weight." Chouchou said.

Boruto laughed out. "That's the worst thing I ever heard in my life."

"Excuse me Chouchou, stop doing this or I will tell your mom." Sarada said.

"She already know. I've been doing this like for two weeks straight." Chouchou said.

"This bitch needs professional help." Mitsuki said.

"Wanna help me out?" Chouchou asked Mitsuki.

"No thank you." Mitsuki said.

"I'm going for something to drink, I'll be right back." Sarada said.

"Hurry, don't leave your team mates with this hoe." Boruto said.

Sarada walked into the kitchen and pour herself a cup of cold water from the freezer and went upstairs. While passing her parents' room, she heard the same sounds from the time she passed by the bathroom. 'Don't tell me it's not what I'm thinking.' She thought. Sarada went to her room and drank the water.

"What's wrong Sarada?" Boruto asked.

"Chouchou can you keep a secret?" Sarada asked.

"Yea, I've kept many secrets." Chouchou said.

"Boruto? Mitsuki?" She asked.

"Of course we will." Boruto said.

"Good. Earlier, I saw my mom went into the bathroom then a minute later I saw my dad went in. I went by the wall and heard moaning coming from them. Apparently my dad saying something about not going to cum in her. Then just a while a go, I heard moaning coming from their room. This is because you Boruto, showing him that dirty perverted jutsu today." Sarada said.

Boruto smiled. "I didn't knew that's what he ment with that instant pass."

"Orochimaru didn't told me that Sasuke was a horny pervert. Or he must be when Sakura gets naked." Mitsuki said.

"My dad isn't a pervert." Sarada said.

"Right now, my dad is bursting my mom's cunt." Chouchou said.

"OH GREAT. THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME CHOUCHOU." Sarada said.

 **Boruto** added **Inojin** and **Shikadai** to the call.

"My dad said that my penis has to be bigger before having sex. Besically, a penis will grow." Inojin said.

"You're just making things worse for me Inojin." Sarada said.

"Shikadai stop sleeping on yourself." Boruto said.

Shikadai's laptop turned off on it's own.

"Looks like he needs a new laptop." Mitsuki said.

"Hey Inojin, have you ever masturbated?" Chouchou asked.

"Nope, and never will jerk off." Inojin said.

"Anyone on Facebook?" Chouchou asked.

"Who the hell uses Facebook again? We all have our accounts made for style." Mitsuki said.

"That's true. Facebook is for old people like my shitty old man." Boruto said.

"I think we should go on it to see the updates." Sarada said.

"Chouchou, why are you posting nudes on Facebook then removing them? People already saved them." Inojin said.

"Eww." Sarada said.

"Fat shit posted nudes? Disgusting." Mitsuki said.

"The worst part is her huge cameltoe is just hanging like my dick." Inojin said.

"Did you saved the pictures?" Mitsuki asked.

"Are you crazy? Anyway, I'll share my screen to show you and I'm not going to save it." Inojin said.

"I think I'm losing weight." Chouchou said and unmuted her laptop speakers. "Sorry, my speakers were muted."

"Go sleep." Boruto said.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Chouchou said.

"Yea." Sarada said.

Chouchou hung up on the Skype group chat and everyone in it talked about her.

"Why do you keep moving up your camera?" Mitsuki asked.

"It looks like they're doing it again." Inojin said while going in his parent's room.

Sai and Ino left their room door open.

"Ohh yeahh ohh!" Ino moaned.

"This is the part where I release my cum into your vagina. It says so in this book." Sai said.

"Eww take off your camera!" Sarada shouted.

"Woah intresting," Boruto said.

"Your sister should see you watching this." Sarada said.

Himawari activated her **byakugan** and started to watch on Boruto's laptop from her room. **Fuss she bad**.

"She won't plus this is age restricted for her, something so my mom said." Boruto said.

"How are you so sure?" Mitsuki said.

"My mom wouldn't lie to me." Boruto said.

"It's about time you move from that room Inojin," Sarada said.

"Guys." Shikadai said and his laptop came off.

"He infact needs a new laptop." Inojin said.

"I'm back!" Chouchou said while skinning out infront the camera.

"Disgusting, disgraceful, using your secret weapons to make Mitsuki leave so you do that for attention." Boruto said.

"Dang he didn't get to see inside this hole." Chouchou said while opening her hole infront the camera.

Sakura began to knock on Sarada's room door and Sarada opened the door. Sarada switched tabs to facebook.

"Eww." Sakura said. "What's wrong mama?" Sarada asked.

"What is a vagina doing on your facebook wall?" Sakura asked.

"Eww! What the!? Mama I can explain." Sarada said.

Sasuke walked into Sarada's room.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"That." Sakura pointed to the vagina pictures that Chouchou posted on Sarada's facebook wall.

"What is that doing there? That is why I don't use facebook." Sasuke said.

"Master!" Boruto shouted.

Sarada put back the Skype tab and they saw **Chouchou fingering herself**. Sarada threw up a little bit in her mouth and went to the bathroom.

"If you don't mind Chouchou, I would really appreciate it if you would stop putting on your camera and posting stuff to my daughter's wall." Sasuke said.

"Okay." Chouchou said.

Sasuke used incognito window and logged onto his facebook account.

"Someone hacked my account. Such childish behaviour." Sasuke said.

"Who ever is playing this game it isn't funny." Sakura said.

"Chouchou why are you in his account? How do you even know how to hack? Delete the pictures." Boruto said.

 **Sasuke Uchiha** posted 91 photos to the album **Sexy**.

Be the first to like this

 **Naruto Uzumaki** Who ever are you get off of Sasuke's account!

Like Reply 894 likes 2 mins

"He said don't post it on Sarada's wall." Chouchou said.

Chouchou removed the album from Sasuke's wall and Sasuke changed his password and logged out.

"This device thing doesn't show passwords. I can just go on people accounts whenever I want to." Chouchou said.

"You little shit. Try doing that again and you will visit some friends in the after life!" Sakura shouted.

 **Mitsuki joined the call**.

"Whatever grandma." Chouchou said.

"Grandma? The fuck you just said to me?! And leave us the fuck alone! You little fat fuck!" Sakura shouted.

"Yay! Someone to agree with." Mitsuki said.

"You don't have the guts to call someone what they are not! You better appologize or I will let you're mother take away you're phone and laptop!" Saura shouted.

"Try me. She already know about this." Chouchou said.

"Let it go Sakura. She's just a waste of time." Sasuke said.

"Fine!" Sakura said pissed at Chouchou.

Sarada went back into the room wondering what had happend.

"Looks like my dad is done getting laid." Inojin said.

"That's something you should keep to yourself." Sakura said.

"What's going on?" Sarada asked.

"Sarada, you make sure Chouchou doesn't put bullshit into you're head got it?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Though I highly doubt that is Chouchou." Sarada said.

"I like this new Chouchou better than the original one." Boruto said.

"Someone maybe using a transformation jutsu because the orignal one would never do something like this. Plus she likes papa." Sarada said.

"You wouldn't expect someone not to like a womanizer like him. You're mom is lucky." Mitsuki said.

"I.. um..thanks.." Sakura blushed.

"Sarada's dad can I ask you something?" Chouchou asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

" **Are you single?** " She asked.

"Ha!" Boruto and Mitsuki laughed.

"I have no time for you and that stupid question. How dumb can you be? If I was single, Sarada wouldn't be created." Sasuke said.

"He does have a point." Inojin said.

" **Can you be my boyfriend?** " She asked.

"Stop playing games with me. I have a wife and child now leave me alone." Sasuke said.

" **Can you be my man?** " She asked.

"Chouchou stop it!" Sarada shouted.

"Keep dreaming fat so." Mitsuki said.

Chouchou pouted. "Well at least I have Mitsuki."

"Hell no. You would be the last person on earth that I would like." Mitsuki said.

"You need to stay single because no one would want a rack like you." Sakura said.

 **Chouchou has left the call.**

"That was awkward." Inojin said.

"Thank you Sakura for getting rid of that pest." Mitsuki thanked.

"I won't have any competition against anyone when it comes to my husband." Sakura said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"That's my master for ya." Boruto said.

"It's time for us to go Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Get laid?" Inojin asked.

"No no, not that." Sakura blushed.

"I wouldn't expect less from a replica of Sai and Ino." Sasuke said.

Sasuke and Sakura left the room.

"So tell me Sarada, were they really doing it?" Inojin asked.

"Stop it. It doesn't concern me." Sarada said.

"Since my old man became Hokage, he couldn't get laid. That's why he acts so tired and wants to release some stress." Boruto said.

"Can he just do it when he is in bed with you're mother?" Mitsuki asked.

"Only if Himawari weren't there because she is too small to know about sex." Boruto said.

"Mitsuki is Orochimaru you're mother or father?" Sarada asked.

"For the last time. I don't care about that. I'm just happy to have Orochimaru as a parent." Mitsuki said.

"Probably masturbated." Inojin said.

"It's like I'm the only normal one here." Sarada said.

"Suitable. You mean you are the only female here." Mitsuki said.

"The only one without a dick." Inojin said.

"A cute one that I would fuck. I mean look at the time." Boruto said.

"I really feel sorry for Shikadai. I hope he gets a new laptop soon." Sarada said.

"He'll get that tomorrow." Inojin said.

"I'm coming off. I have to wake up early to train with my master." Boruto said.

"It's best we all come off before the fat shit comes back." Mitsuki said.

 **Chouchou has joined the call.**

[7:40:33 PM] *** Call ended, duration 4:22:31 ***

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Too Young

**The Next Day (At The Training Ground)**

Team Konohamaru were all training while Sasuke watched them. Boruto just couldn't wait to show his master his new improved jutsu, Harem jutsu. As he was about to show off his new jutsu, Chouchou was seen by everyone, slowly walking towards them, eating potato chips (lightly salted).

"What is **THAT** doing here?" Mitsuki asked, looking disgusted by Chouchou.

Sasuke walked off, not wanting to see Chouchou's face because of her lewd behavior on the previous night.

"Hey Chouchou." Sarada greeted. "You seem to be a bit sad. What's wrong?"

"Someone hacked my damn Skype and Facebook account and I've seen people messaging me for no reason. Why is you're dad ignoring me?"

"I think that might be the case. It seemed like someone, well the hacker used a transformation jutsu to impersonate you." Sarada explained.

"Excuse me Chouchou, you need professional help." Mitsuki interrupted their comversation, "and you need to visit a professional medic right away."

"Huh? Are we dating?" Chouchou asked. She blushed a bit seeing Mitsuki standing right next to her."

"Hahaa." Mitsuki laughed. "Fuck no."

"Man, I hate when I wake up every morning and I gotta pee. I get a boner everytime for no reason." Boruto said.

"I would like to see it, also feel it." Sarada said.

"I'd do the same to you're dad." Chouchou said.

"Excuse you?" Sarada asked. "My dad is perfectly fine, he has no potential use for you and what you've got packing. I don't care if you are my best friend, just have nothing to do with him."

"Well okay Mrs. Boss Ass Bitch. It isn't my fault you're dad is a womanizer." Chouchou blamed.

"And it isn't my fault that you were showing him you're vagina on Skype." Mitsuki added.

"Listen Chouchou, if you dare mess with Sarada, you will regret it." Boruto threatened.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't online yesterday and I went to eat dangos whole night with Anko." Chouchou spotted Sasuke from a distance and felt sorry for him.

"Don't watch my master like that!" Boruto shouted.

"I would love to see how you're child will come out." Mitsuki said.

"Me?" Chouchou blushed.

"Not you fat shit. I'm speaking of Boruto and Sarada."

"What?! We- I mean, there is nothing going on between us." Sarada lied.

"So how are you planning on getting laid?" He asked.

"Mitsuki, stop it. Why don't you pick on Chouchou. She seems to want you're dick." Boruto smirked at Sarada.

"You think that was a joke? My dick can't even fit in that. Her excessive lumps on her vagina will cover up her hole." Mitsuki complaint.

"You know I'm right here." Chouchou got angry at Boruto. "Why don't you get laid yourself and leave me alone." Chouchou ran off.

"Hey Boruto, wanna go to the resturant?" Sarada asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I will leave you two alone. My dad is going to be in the village anyway." Mitsuki said.

"He? She? It? I hope to see Orochimaru again after a long time. We'd better get going Boruto." Sarada said.

Sarada grabbed onto Boruto's hand and ran out of the training grounds. Mitsuki walked to saw Sasuke standing behind a tree watching the sky. "Are you recalling the memories of getting laid?" Mitsuki said.

"No. He responded. "Let's got to another location. I have a mission for you. I'll tell you there." He said, knowing Chouchou was spying on him the entire time.

 **At Ino's Flower Shop**

"Hey Sakura, I'm just being curious, would you like to know my question?" Ino asked.

"Sure. What is it?" She asked. Sakura noticed Ino changed the subject of their conversation when all of her costumers left her shop.

"When you're giving Sasuke heads and he cums in you're mouth, would you swallow it?" Ino smirked knowing Sakura wouldn't answer the question.

"Well let me see. Hmm... Well I did last night because I had took the pill. I will never let an Uchiha waste their cum."

"I see. So if it was Itachi's cum?"

"Excuse you? I didn't mean it like that Ino."

"Oh yeah, I know you like it rough. So... How big is he? I'm just curious to see if Sasuke is bigger than Sai."

"Sasuke is huge. I wouldn't tell you the length because you like to stick you're nose into other people's personal business too much. Judging by the Uchiha bloodline, he can rip me."

"Wait what?!"

"Oops, that was sorta outta context."

"You know, you can play really naughty sometimes."

"And look who's talking. Everyone knows you as the Great Ino Pig."

"I'd be giving heads way faster than you Forehead."

"At least I don't have sex with the room door open."

"What?! How did you? You pervert!"

"I'm sorry, the last time I did it, the door was locked."

"Did Hinata saw us do it? Did she saw me and Sai do it?"

"No, Inojin put you guys on Skype. It was hilarious."

"That boy. Anyway, he is still growing up so he has to learn."

Outside Of Chouchou's House

"So... what's the mission?" Mitsuki asked.

"I want you to keep an eye on Chouchou. When you're finished, tell me what she was doing. You have one day." Sasuke explained.

"Eating, doing stuff, got it."

Sasuke left and Mitsuki sneaked into Chouchou's house. Mitsuki found Chouchou in her room fingering herself.

'And she called that hacked?' He thought.

He saw Chouchou went on her laptop and logged onto Skype. She called the group chat and saw only Inojin and Shikadai online. When they answered the call, Chouchou put the camera by her vagina and started rubbing it.

"Fat pussy sucks." Inojin said.

"What a drag." Shikadai played his game console.

"If Mitsuki was here... He'd be all up in me." Chouchou smirked.

'What the fuck!?' Mitsuki shouted in his mind.

"I bet his cum will full me up. Sarada won't allow me to talk about her dad. He's such a womanizer."

"Your point is?" Shikadai asked.

"I'm going to go look for him."

'Shit. I better report back to Sasuke as soon as I can find him before she finds me.' Mitsuki snuck out of her room then out her house.

 **At The Resturant (12:21PM)**

"You know, I still have the picture of you." Boruto said.

"Why won't you delete it?" Sarada asked.

"Because you look cute and I want to see you naked again. I mean-wait what?"

"I like you too. I wonder how it feels to be doing the stuff my parents did last night."

"You mean me inside you?"

"Yeah. I think we should try it. I won't eat your white stuff because we aren't married yet."

"White stuff?" Inojin asked out of nowhere.

"Inojin, Shikadai, what are you two doing here?" Boruto asked.

"I mean't, I won't eat his whip cream. That isn't healthy." Sarada lied.

Inojin and Shikadai sat close to them.

"So... I know the whip cream you're talking about. I tasted myself once. I know why all the girls wanted, well actually likes it." Inojin told Sarada.

"Eww. I didn't need to know that."

"You actually had time to masturbate? What a drag." Shikadai saw Chouchou walkng towards them.

"Time to leave." Boruto said.

"No! Well actually, I think I see why we must stall her." Sarada said seeing Mitsuki courting Chouchou.

 **Somewhere Outside Of Konoha**

"Suigetsu stop doing that!" Karin shouted.

"Shut up bitch."

"Can't you both be friends for once?" Jugo asked.

"I see, so you're siding with here? Fine." Suigetsu walked another direction from them. 'I hope Orochimaru doesn't have to walk off on them as well.'

While Suigetsu was walking, he saw someone fell off a cliff. "AHH!" She screamed.

"Wait. Is that Sasuke's-" He heard her crashed on a tree branch then onto the ground.

Suigetsu looked for Sakura till he finally found her. "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

 **At The Hokage's Office (6:45PM)**

"So you're telling me, wait, a hacker in Konoha?" Naruto asked.

"If you don't believe me, get hacked yourself." Sasuke said.

"Oh I get it. You got hacked didn't you?"

"Whatever."

"Fine, but only a hacker won't kill. I'll get Hinata to check for any hackers when I get home."

"Hn."

"So... were you and Sakura doing it?"

"Mind your own business loser."

"I knew it. I haven't got laid in a long time myself."

"Not in a long time." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, that's probably why you're such a retard."

"Go suck on Sakura."

"Go grow your dick."

"Wait. What?"

"I don't like repeating myself."

"Bastard."

Shikamaru opened the door and went into the Hokage's office. "Guys, you aren't gonna believe this but go to Naruto's place right now."

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"It's Sakura. Suigetsu Hozuki said he saw her fell off of a cliff. He believed someone pushed her when she was caught off guard."

"I think you should go Sasuke. I have to get back to work. I hope things work out good." Naruto said.

"By the way, she's still unconscious."

"Hn." Sasuke left the Hokage's office."

 **At The Uzumaki's Residence (7:12PM)**

"By chance, do you have any jello?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yes. I'll get it right away." Hinata said.

Himawari sat next to Suigetsu and played Boruto's game console that he left home.

"So... you're the Uzumaki's Lil Baddie."

"You know, my big brother was watching porn last night."

"You don't say?"

"He was also on Skype with Sarada. He loves her."

"He can show her real love by being inside her."

"He's shy around her."

"If I'd only knew how to hack."

"In that case, I'm most likely to tell you a short story that will make us work together."

"Yeah yeah."

"Don't yea yeah me dumbass. I mean mom is coming."

Hinata walked back into the living room with a bowl of jello for Suigetsu. There was someone outside that rung the doorbell.

"Thanks Hinata." Suigetsu took the bowl from Hinata.

"I'll get the door." Hinata said.

Hinata went to the front door and opened it.

"Sasuke?"

"Is Sakura here?"

"Yes."

"I never knew Sasuke had a soft spot." Suigetsu laughed then shoved the spoon full of jello into his mouth.

"You talks too much." Sasuke said.

"Come is Sasuke. I don't like it when people stares." Hinata said.

Sasuke walked into the living room and sat next to Himawari.

"I saw my dad naked." Himawari said.

Sasuke laughed knowing Himawari wasn't joking.

"Wait-what? No fucking way." Suigetsu laughed.

"Suigetsu, the language." Hinata looked at Himawari.

"This kid knows more than you expect her too."

"I have to go check on Sakura. I will be back in a while." Hinata said before leaving the room.

"I thought you were in the village with Orochimaru, Karin and Jugo." Sasuke said.

"I ditched them. I get free jello here anyway."

"My big brother and Sarada are planning to do something inappropriate." Himawari said.

"Do what?" Sasuke asked.

"You know. It."

"Well, at least they're trying to figure out how to restore my clan."

"Inojin's mouth movements were, I tasted myself once."

"That's just gay."

"Or probably curiosity." Suigetsu added.

"I'd never expected Naruto to teach his daughter those kinds of stuff at her early age. I only thought Boruto knew about it."

"I didn't knew you were such a pervert Sasuke."

"I couldn't care less."

Someone rung the doorbell. It was Shizune.

"I'll get that. It might be some yound hottie." Suigetsu said.

When Suigetsu went to the door and opened it, he felt stupid. "Man, this ain't young."

Please direct m to Sakura right away." Shizune said.

"Yes ma'am."

Shizune followed Suigetsu around the house, followed by Sasuke and Himawari. While they were walking, Suigetsu spotted Naruto and Hinata's room. 'I bet that this room has a ton of toys,' He thought. After Suigetsu found the guest room Sakura was in, he left saying he was going for more jello. Shizune put down her stuff and started to examine Sakura's condition. After a few minutes of examining Sakura, Hinata finally broke the silence.

"Shizune, how is Sakura?"

"Judging by the way she fell, Sakura may have some sort of amnesia and..."

"And what?" Sasuke interrupted.

"She might seem a bit strange in some cases. As far as I can tell, she will be acting different from before. I want you to keep a close eye on her at all times. I don't know what will happen but it's for the best."

"Are you not telling something?" Suigetsu asked as he walked into the room.

"Is something wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You have pills in your bag."

"Oh, I forgot. The pills in my bag are for her to take every morning."

Suigetsu walked across the room into Shizune's bag and put Shizune's pills in his pocket, while taking out Naruto and Hinata's pills out of the next one, not making anyone see what he was doing. Suigetsu walked over to Sasuke and gave him Naruto and Hinata's pills.

"Hey Sasuke, if you're up to it, I stole a few condoms from Naruto's room if something goes wrong with Sakura." He whispered to Sasuke.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. I got a strange feeling about something. But I do have a question tho."

"What question?"

"When you're fucking your girl, do you moan?"

"That has nothing to do with you Suigetsu. Stay out of my business."

"He do moan. I was it last night with my byakugan." Himawari said.

"Woah. Thanks Lil Baddie." Suigetsu said.

Sakura woke up not remembering anything. She felt dizzy and her head was hurting her.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Sakura you're awake." Suigetsu said.

"Why does my head hurts so much? Who are you? Who are them? Why am I here?"

"I am Suigetsu. Sakura I thought you knew me?"

"Who is Sakura?"

"You are Sakura. Sasuke control your woman."

"Sasuke? Woman?"

"I'll explain everything to you when we get home. Sakura right now, you're living with me and Sarada." Sasuke said.

"Who is Sarada?"

"Our daughter."

"Our?" Sakura blushed.

"Yes."

"Sakura, did Sasuke fucked you last night?" Suigetsu asked.

"What's fuck agian?"

"When a man and a woman has sexual intercourse. It means they love each other and are showing compassionate love to one another. When a man puts his penis into a woman's vagina. It's called sex." Shizune said.

"We did that?"

"Yes." Himawari said.

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop telling people my business." Sasuke said.

"How does sex feels?" Sakura asked.

"Well you see..." Shizune couldn't tell Sakura she didn't had sex.

"She's a virgin." Himawari said.

"Virgin? What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Someone who didn't had sex." Himawari said.

"Am I married? This Sasuke guy that I have a crush on says that I live with him." Sakura whispered to Hinata.

"Yes you are married." Hinata whispered back.

"I think I might try out this sex thing with Sasuke. Come on let's go." Sakura said.

"Sasuke you might need these." Suigetsu said showing Sasuke a box of condoms.

"I have already." Sasuke answered.

"What are those?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you what you need to know and try to get your memory back." Sasuke said.

"Only if we have the sex thing after." Sakura said.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

They all exited the guest room. Himawari went to her room and used her byakugan. She saw Boruto and Sarada in Sarada's room. They were...

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. Interrupted

**In Sarada's Room**

"I can't just simply ignore the moments we've had up until now Sarada." Boruto said.

"Boruto... I-"

"Why'd you ran off so quickly?" He asked interrupting her as she could distinctly see the outline of his face in front of her and stared nervously into his eyes.

"If I didn't, I probably would've..." Sarada trailed off feeling her heartbeat accelerate and her cheeks warming up excited bearing a grin on his face and placed his hand on the side of her thigh.

"And? What about now?" He whispered seductively against her lips as he slowly began to caress the spot where his hand rested.

"Oh Boruto..." She said in an almost moan as he closed his eyes in bliss becoming aroused at the sound of his name coming form her lips.

"You say my name like that one more time and I won't be able to resist, I swear I'll take you here and now," he warned her. Her breath quickened before she spoke.

"Boruto..." she half moaned, and in that moment Boruto crashed his lips against her seizing her mouth as Sarada responded greedily and kissed him back with fervent while wrapping her arms around his neck as he lowered himself onto her. He gripped the sheets covering her body beneath him and yanked them away revealing Sarada in nothing but a short silk nightdress. He then placed both his hands on her lips as he continued kissing her hungrily asking for entrance with his tongue as she granted it and opened her mouth allowing him to play with her tongue in heat.

His hands traveled up her sides and stopped just below her breasts making Sarada moan against his mouth as he then moved his lips down her jawline and continued his kisses on her neck. Sarada's hands moved from around his neck and slithered her fingers through his hair and massaged his scalp slowly making him groan against he neck as it sent vibrations which caused her to become aroused, feeling a pleasurable sensation in her lower region. Boruto's bulge was becoming harder than it already was as he slipped his hands underneath her nightdress onto her smooth skin and began massaging her breasts. Sarada threw her head back in pleasure and let out a moan.

Boruto couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making and craved for more as Sarada then began running her hands from his scalp down his back and to the hem of his shirt. He helped her take it off and revealed his chest. She placed her hands upon his torso and began caressing up and down as Boruto's eyelids closed in pleasure. He grabbed her nightdress and slid it off of her leaving her in just the panties she had on.

"Boruto, what if my parents got home and sees us?"

"They won't come now. I'm gonna make you moan and scream my name," he growled against her neck near her earlobe where he began nibbling on it.

"Oh god Boruto," she moaned out in pleasure as his hands continued massaging her breasts while his hot kisses trailed lower and lower until he reached one of her breasts and slowly kissed his way towards her nipple. He then placed his lips over her erected nipple and flicked his tongue over and around it making Sarada arch her back and groan in pleasure. Boruto continued his kisses from her breasts down to her stomach where he stopped and pulled back to reach for her panties and slid them off.

His fingers caressed down her womanhood and he couldn't feel how incredibly wet she was already, "hmm so wet," he said with a mischievous smile and lowered himself kissing the inside of her knee and continuing further down to her inner thigh reaching closer and closer to her inner thigh reaching closer and closer to her mound and to her clit. He gave her a slow long lick making Sarada arch her back again and let out an elongated moan. He moved his tongue around her clit and just before he'd lick right on it, an idea popped into his mind and decided to test it out.

He concentrated chakra on his tongue and began licking onto her clit. Sarada sucked in her breath before she grabbed the sheets on either side of her and let out a loud moan, "OH BORUTO!" She yelled making him smirk as he continued licking with his chakra fused tongue bring Sarada close to her orgasm. "Hnnh... B-Boruto I'm.." Sarada panted. After one slow torturous lick, Sarada arched her back and gripped her pillow tight with an elongated moan sending her over the edge as Boruto licked the rest of her while Sarada rode her waves of pleasure from her orgasm.

He couldn't take it anymore as he got up and took off his pants and boxers and placed himself between her legs with his stiff member close to hr entrance. He looked down at Sarada with a sincere look in his eyes and compassion.

"Sarada... are you ready?" He asked with concern, hoping that she was okay with this decision.

"I'm ready." She said assuringly as he bent down and kissed her lips.

"Okay then," he said preparing himself at her entrance as she could feel the tip of his member getting wet with her juices.

"This might hurt. But just relax," he said in a calm voice as he ran his fingers through her hair softly then lunged forward, pushing in his member in one thrust to get the painful part out of the way for her as quick as possible. Sarada cried out as he tried to calm her tears under his knees and gently massaged through her hair. He stayed still allowing her to become used to his size as her whimpering slowly began to cease. He kissed her tears away and told her the pain would be over soon.

Sarada started to relax little by little and when she felt adjusted, she looked at him in a way that only he could understand somehow and took it as permission to continue as he moved slowly out of her and back it, grunting at the pleasurable feeling Sarada's groans were turning into soft moans and Boruto moved in and out of her slowly.

Sarada could begin to feel the pain go away and turned into a growing pleasure as Boruto gradually thrusted in and out of her in a faster pace. Sarada grabbed onto his back and could feel the pleasure growing more and more as her moans continued to rise. Boruto lost all his control then and started to thrust into her fast and hard as Sarada's moans got loud.

"Boruto... h-harder." She gasped in pleasure as Boruto smirked and went thrusting into her deep hard while burrying his face in the crook of her neck, muffing his groans from the incredible feeling. Sarada began to feel the top of her legs tingly and a growing sensation in her lower region as Boruto continued to reach areas that never felt as good to her as now. Soon, he began hitting a special spot within her that she never thought could feel so pleasurably good and was bringing her to her climax.

"Oh god... Boruto... I think.. I'm... I'm gonna," she panted as Boruto continued to thrust hard.

"Cum for me Sarada," he grunted as he finally drove her over the edge with one hard thrust in that special spot. "BORUTOOO!" She yelled out as she relished in her orgasm, feeling her walls clamp against his member. Boruto moaned deep in the back of his throat feeling his end coming soon after as he continued to pump in and out of her.

After one final thrust, Boruto was about to cum inside of her till he felt a large bump under the bed. Boruto stopped thrusting inside of Sarada and placed a hand over her mouth. "Sarada, did you felt that?"He whispered in her left ear.

"Yeah, I think someone is under the bed." She whispered. Boruto moved out of Sarada and he came out of her. He looked under the bed and saw Chouchou hiding. Boruto released his last set of cum on Chouchou.

"What the?! Eww! Move!" Chouchou crawled out from under the bed and saw a naked Boruto and Sarada starring at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked Chouchou after that bitch was spying on them.

"Well you see... you've got a four centimeter dick." She tried to change the topic.

"No. I'm eight." He corrected.

"Eight centimeter."

"No. Eight inches."

"Lil dick."

Sarada went across the room to get her measuring tape, then went back to the bed. "Boruto come here."

"So... you wan't me to get hard again?"

"Yea. Show her that you're not four centimeter."

"Okay you win. I must go home to do something."

"Chouchou if you ever tell anyone about what you saw tonight I will never talk to you again." Sarada warned.

"I will be fucked up if my dad found out about this." Boruto said.

"Okay okay." Chouchou said.

On her way out of the house through the front door, she saw Sasuke and Sakura outside. "Hey, Boruto is in Sarada's room showing Sarada a jutsu or something so. Sorry to interrupt you but I have to head home."

"Hn."

"What's the time by the way?" Sakura asked.

"Ten twenty one. I know it's late and all but I really must go eat." Chouchou ran to her house.

"So Sasuke, nice place."

"Something's up."

"What's wrong."

"Chouchou is hiding something."

Out of nowhere, Mitsuki came out of the house. "Sasuke, mission complete. You must know that Chouchou is going to do something that you will never like. I also better get going. My dad must be waiting on me." Mitsuki walked away.

"Something that I'll never like?"

"Who is that kid? Who is Orochimaru?"

"Come on, I'll explain everything inside."

 **The Next Morning**

Feeling her huge covered breasts on top of his naked chest made Naruto's cheeks redden to the neck, "Mmm. Her chest feels so soft."

 _"H-he said he wants to fuck me again."_ She thought. This is the first time he's said this to her. Alone.

But now, he just said them. Those words to her, alone.

 _"He truly does."_ She thought, _"He really does."_ Her thoughts of love kept scrolling down her mind but they were soon interrupted by Naruto hugging her tightly and kissing her strongly.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata muffled through the kiss, "I think the children might hear." She felt Naruto's smile in their lip lock.

He released himself and looked at her, "Nope. I hope you don't mind staying for a while." Hinata smiled and she kissed his beautiful lips, feeling around his mouth and tongue.

Naruto's tongue explored around inside Hinata's mouth, feeling the warmth of her tongue and saliva.

 _"_ Mmm, _"_ he thought, "Hinata's mouth tastes so wonderful."

After several minutes of frenching and sucking on her tongue, Naruto released himself and Hinata from their wet lip lock to catch their breath.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata huffed as her delicate fingers touched his soft chest, "Are you all right? Do you want to stop?" Naruto looked at her with his bright blue eyes and smiled.

"No," he whispered still catching his breath, "In fact, I was just getting started." He then sat up, causing Hinata to sit up and kissed her on the neck and began licking it.

Hinata gasped.

"Let me read it for you?" Naruto took the perverted magazine from the bed and looked for page twenty one.

"Don't you dare," her voice going low in horror. She knew. Deep inside, she knew he very well _would_ dare.

He gave her a wink. "Watch me," he began reading the explicit passage out loud as she chased after him. "She wantonly moaned as the two men thrusted in her. One from behind and the other in her front."

"Stop," Hinata harshly whispered, looking beyond horrified. "The children might hear you!"

Grinning sinfully at her, he ignored her pleas. People didn't call him a prankster for nothing. He continued reading _but louder_.

"The two men cummed, filling her and making her tremble out another orgasm."

Hinata stopped chasing and covered her humiliated face.

She heard him chuckle. "Sorry Hinata but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't talk to me. I'm mad at you," she muffled out between her hands.

"Being a pervert is nothing to be ashamed of Hinata. I mean some of the most powerful ninja of the Leaf were perves." Hinata dropped her hands and looked at him horrified. Was this supposed to make her feel better? "Plus I'm pervert. We can be perverts together!"

"I'm not a pervert," she disagreed.

He waved the book in front of her in a taunting manner. "And this?"

Hinata looked away from him with a pout. "I didn't know it was porn! Kakashi told me it was a love story! He recommended it to me. He- oh my god," her eyes widen as something dawned on her, " _kakashi recommended me porn_."

His smile left his lips while actually having the audacity to look concerned. "Kakashi is giving my wife?"

She covered her face again. "Don't talk to me.".

"I'll give him a little talk later. Damn pervert is worsening by age."

"No," she dropped her hands and gave him a desperate glare. "We will never speak of this again. This never happened. We don't know where the book came from and it was never here."

He grinned at her obvious turmoil. Letting out a low chuckle, he dropped the book to hug her. "You're too cute, you know that?"

She frowned. "This is most definitely not cute."

"Yes, it is. Everything about you is cute. If you want we can try the stuff from the book? I promise I won't judge you."

She let out a horrifying gasp and shook her head. "No."

She tried to break the embrace but he instead tightened his arms around her.

He grinned, "But you liked it, no?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Why not?"

"I'm not answering it."

"Hi-na-ta," he whined.

She finally wiggled out of his arms and turned to walk off. Naruto hugged her waist, pushing her back to his firm chest.

"That book got you horny," he huskily murmured in her ear.

"I-it didn't."

He tongue flicked the shell of her ear. "Remember what I told you before? My nose knows when you're hot and bothered." She blushed from him obviously feeling the heat and wetness radiating through. "And I'd rather die then let my wife be sexually frustrated."

She wanted to deny it. She really did. But it was true, yes, she got turned on by reading porn, porn recommended by Kakashi no less. She didn't think she had it in her to face the older ninja again.

Naruto taking advantage of her distraction slipped his fingers under her skirt and panties to her already silky lips. She gasped as he approvingly hummed.

"See you're horny."

Her speech slurred as he expertly moved his fingers around her soft pink flesh. Her warm wetness coated his exploring fingers, making his middle finger entered her heat with ease. His thumb caressed her clit, causing it to harden against his touch, increasing the sensitivity.

She shuddered and threw her head back against his shoulder. Her waist, having its own mind, bucked into his pleasing hand.

"God, Hinata. You're really worked up," he whispered.

Her vagina fluttered tightly around his thrusting middle and index finger. Her clothes stuck to her sweating skin like second skin as her face flushed. He was right. She wasn't going to last.

"Don't stop," she whimpered.

"Like hell I will."

She bucked much more frantically as she sucked in a gasp of air. She was right there, right at the edge. She limbs tensed as complete satisfaction washed through her temporarily clouded her vision before gradually returning.

Her body became like jelly as her energy left her and let Naruto take full hold of her.

"Wow," Naruto gasped.

Hinata, exhausted, gazed up to very dark and half lidded blue eyes. He hungrily smiled.

"You should read more porn."

Every so often Naruto would slid two fingers into her mouth to suck the juice off them and to keep her mouth warm. "I want your dick in me fuck me, I want you to fuck me so bad Naruto come on give it to me."

Not one to stick a mongrel cock inside someone he told her to suck me more first and get him hard. She does, jumping around the bed to get into position. I thought they heard some noise outside but they had children.

Hinata had her cock hard now so and he told her to get on and have a ride. She climbed on top and slid her wet sodden hole over his dick. Slowly, he saw the whole shaft disappear as she lowered herself onto him.

"Oh.. I love your cock in side me. I need this. Spread me Naruto. Oh yes, yes, yes," she said over and over as she slid up and down cuming again and again drenching him again with her juices.

Her job done and his cock hard, wanted to fuck.

"Get ready babe. It's my turn."

She jumped off and knelt on the side of the bed. She has learn't her position well. As I walked behind her cunt was placed exactly where his cock would meet it, no need to stretch on his tip toes or scrunch down. He felt her back with his two hands rubbing her butt cheeks as he went. Her pussy was sodden and ready willing to take him inside.

He threw a long piece of cloth around her neck for later then grabbed his shaft and split her pussy open. With just my head sitting Hinata came. Her whole body shaking. And then as she started to come down he shoved my full shaft inside feeling his balls slap her clit over and over.

It was not slow and nice. It was hard-raw fucking. He was pounding her hole like a jackhammer through concrete. Relentlessly he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his cock as he jabbed in with his body.

"Hinata! Come on baby. Get it inside you!" She responded by bucking back harder of her own accord.

"Naruto. Please please! I love it!" He came in mid sentence shuddering through her whole body sending waves and waves of pleasure through her soul.

Her orgasm set off a cataclysmic explosion of pleasure of immense proportions. She was grabbing him and milking his cock with uncontrolled pussy motion that she could just let happen.

He slid his dick out of her and placed the tip at the entrance to her ass. Interrupting them, Naruto's phone rang. He cursed then reached for his phone on the ground then answered the call.

"Naruto. Don't mean to be rude but I think you should check out pornhub." Shikamaru said.

"What? What's going on?"

"Find out for your self." Shikamaru ended the call.

"Sorry to interrupt out session but Shikamaru insists that I should go on pornhub." Naruto said.

"Oh."

Naruto took his laptop from under the bed and turned it on. A minute later he typed up pornhub dot com in the search engine and waited for the big surprise. Naruto's jaw dropped when he saw the starring characters on the website.

"Boruto? Sarada?" Was all Hinata could of say.

"Cool he's a grown man, he saw her body parts hehe.."

Naruto clicked the video and started watching it with Hinata.

"But at this age their brain cells are destroy I guess he's going to hide his boner twenty four seven."

"Oh god Boruto!" Sarada moaned from the laptop.

"Guess I'm just going to disconnect the home wifi Hinata, Himawari will just have to stay that way."

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Busted

"What do you mean you two were trying something new?!" Naruto shouted.

"Nothing... Just fuck it." Boruto mumbled then ran out of the house.

"Naruto, you're being too hard on him." Hinata said.

"I think Sasuke should know about this." Naruto said. Naruto picked up his phone and called Sasuke. "Sasuke, I think you should have the talk with Sarada."

"What's going on?"

"So you haven't heard? Go to pornhub and you will see."

"Naruto you know I don't watch porn right?"

"That figures. Your daughter and my son went all kicking the ball in the goal post last night."

"Hn."

"And you don't mind?"

"I didn't say anything. But yet, they're still too young to do that."

"Just make sure you talk to her. Also Boruto."

"Once a loser, always a loser."

"You dumb prick."

"You're one to talk."

"Oh yeah, fuck you."

You do know that was a transformation shadow clone jutsu right?"

"Wait what?"

"Just don't say anything."

"Who did this jutsu?"

"Mitsuki. He told me that it could work to see if Chouchou is the real culprit of hacking."

"And you agreed to it?"

"Once it wasn't them it's fine. Either ways, I haven't heard from Mitsuki after last night."

"So he ran off again?"

"Later." Call ended.

A few minutes later, Sakura got a call from Ino. "Go to what?"

"You heard me. You heard me real clear forehead."

"I know but I don't want Sasuke to think that I watch porn when he isn't around."

"Cut the bullshit. Just go to the website on your laptop, then you will be satisfied.

"Tsk. Whatever." Call ended.

Sakura opened her laptop, turned it on and clicked google chrome. She then typed in the search engine pornhub dot com. 'I dislike Ino for this and will regret it later.' The website fully loaded and Sakura saw Sarada and Boruto on the website and it said featured videos.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura shouted. "Sarada! Get your ass over here this instant!" 'Arg. Why does my head hurts so much?' Sasuke walked into the room finding Sakura tossing her laptop across the room then saw Sakura falling back on the bed and watched her as she passed out.

A few minutes later, Sakura woke up. "Fuck." She looked around and saw Sasuke with a glass of water and a bottle of pills. "Sasuke, I don't feel so good. *coughs* My whole body hurts me."

"I thought I told you to take your pills this morning?"

"I did but.. it made me feel... Well.. last night..."

"What happened?"

Sakura blushed. "The pills made me feel horny and I kinda... you know." She blushed harder.

"Hmm. I see. How are you feeling right now?"

"I feel like shit but yet a bit horny. One minute I'm in my senses then the next minute, it's either I'm horny or I'm feeling sick." Sakura sigh.

"Another thing, where was Sarada last night?"

"At Naruto's place having sexual intercourse with Boruto."

"Where was Mitsuki?"

"Hmm. Orochimaru's back and I think he was spending quality time with him."

"So the video is real? I've been hearing rumors about the Boruto and Sarada scene last night."

"I suppose so. Ugh, I forgot what I was going to say."

"Damn. I guess when you're better, you can have the talk with Sarada and Boruto with me."

"Sasuke, I need you to go at Ino's place for her to give you a special medicine for me."

"The one Sai broke?"

"Fuck. My head won't stop spinning."

"I'll pick up some stuff for your headache. I'll be back soon. Don't go doing anything stupid."

"Stupid? It wasn't my fault I sucked your dick while you were sleeping."

"Let's not bring up that topic again."

"Oh yeah sure. Let's not hope that those tempting pills doesn't forces me to go back on that website or suck anyone else's dick. By the way, carry my wonderful horny pills somewhere safe."

"Why did you throw you laptop across the room?"

"The fact that both Boruto and Sarada loss their virginity at an early age. Even though I would of thought all boys would masturbate like every week, I wouldn't have expected that to happened."

"Hn."

"My laptop is working fine. On your way out, I hope you have a chat with Naruto."

 **At Training Ground 3**

"What exactly did you bring us here for?" Boruto asked.

"I've brought you all here to show you how to get your penis larger. Also to teach you about sex." Sai said.

"What?!" Sarada shouted.

"I don't even have time to do that. I'd let the woman take control. This is such a drag." Shikadai said.

"We're still growing and besides, we already know how to get hard." Boruto said.

"Nope. Your penis is still too small when you get hard." Sai assumed.

"And how do you know that?" Boruto asked.

"My knowledge is reasonable. Your penis is small." Sai said.

"Just begin already." Chouchou said.

"Has anyone seen Mitsuki?" Inojin asked.

"He's with his father." Sarada said.

"Let's stick to the topic. We all know the meaning of sexual intercourse right? Well you can watch this as a demonstration but there are many other ways to feel pleasurable." Sai turned on his laptop and they gathered around it to see the porn video of Boruto and Sarada.

"What the?! How did that get there?!" Sarada shouted. Sarada was pissed and she couldn't go back home because she knew her parents had already seen the video of them.

"CHOUCHOU YOU BITCH!" Boruto slapped her across her face. Boruto held Sarada's hand and walked with her to the end of the training ground. "Sarada..."

"I'm going to leave Konoha." She said.

"I won't let you go alone. I'm coming too. That bitch had probably put the video on konohaporn dot com." Boruto said.

"Let's pack our things and meet at the main gate at noon. Don't get caught."

"How? And you're luck because your dad might be by my dad and your mom is sick with some sort of illness."

"It isn't amnesia because I overheard my parents' conversation this morning before I left."

Sai turned up the speakers. "Boruto... h-harder!"

"That's it. Sarada we're leaving." Boruto said.

"Ohh!"

"Come on, let's dessert the village."

"Where do you think you two are going?" Sai paused the video.

"Fuck off!" Sarada shouted. They both left the training grounds.

 **At The Park**

"They're planning to dessert the village." Himawari said.

"Is that so?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, also they're going to leave at noon."

"I'd always knew I can count on someone with the byakugan."

"Thank my mother for that."

"Alright then, we shall spy on them and see if anyone catches them."

"Yes but I'll have to tell my mother I'm going on a stroll."

"Okay, meet you at the main gate two minutes before noon."

 **At Orochimaru's Place In Konoha**

"I just don't want to go. Although they might do something stupid, it doesn't means they have to screw it up that bad." Mitsuki said.

"I think you should give them the day to themselves." Jugo said.

"We should of left your ass back at the hideout." Karin said.

"Karin, I wan you to go at the Uchiha District to check on Sakura." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Where's Suigetsu?" Jugo asked.

"Seriously? Wherever he is it isn't my concern." Karin said. "Anyways, I have to get going."

 **At Noon**

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Boruto asked.

"Yeah. I guess. My laptop's pretty heavy." She said.

The two walked out of Konoha and saw Tenten now returning to the village. "Holy shit on Tenten." Boruto mumbled.

"Are you two going on a mission?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"To where?"

"Suna." He lied.

"Oh, good luck with your mission then."

 **At The Uchiha District**

"It sees that it'll be a while for me to find a solution."

"Hey Karin. *coughs* Can you pass me those pills over there?" Sakura asked.

"Pills? Oh right." Karin said. She walked over to the desk and picked up the bottle of pills then tossed it over to Sakura.

"Thanks."

"I will have to run a test on one of those pills."

Sakura opened the bottle and took a pill, then she swallowed it. "Don't you know you are supposed to put the pill in water then drink it?" Karin asked.

"Bitch shut the fuck up. You're acting like you're on your fucking period."

"So what if I am?"

"Come back here in a few days and I'll let you eat my bloody pad."

"What?"

"I don't give a f-fuck. Where's Sasuke?"

"How the fuck should I know? Have some respect for someone who's trying to help you, you bitch."

"Go call him. Call him so I can suck his dick."

"What?!"

"Hmm... You're horny aren't you?"

"The only one here horny is you bitch."

"Call Sasuke."

"No and why the fuck should you ask me that?"

"Get the fuck out you whore!"

"At least I don't fucking-"

"Fucking what?" Sasuke walked into the room.

"Oh Sasuke. You're back." Sakura said.

"Sasuke don't give Sakura those pills." Karin said.

"How about you shut the fuck up because you are single and nobody fucking dick wants your cunt eating it." Sakura said.

"Karin, I've get what you assumed." Sasuke said.

"How does it feel to still be a single bitch at this age?" Sakura asked.

"What? That's not important right now. Just mind your own business you jerk." Karin answered.

"You fucking slut. Go home and masturbate."

"Sakura. That's enough." Sasuke said.

"You wasn't saying that last night though."

"Nothing happend between us last night."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up Sakura. Anyways, I have to get going. Just don't give her that shit." Karin said.

"Leave so me and my husband can have sex."

"Tsk. Whatever." Karin walked out of the room."

"Lock the front door on the way out!" Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke! You lying son of a bitch!" Naruto bursted opened the room door.

"Don't you have any fucking manners? Sasuke asked.

"It was really Boruto and Sarada now they have deserted the village."

"What?"

"And thanks to you I have a sudden headache you dumb prick." Sakura said.

"Sorry but I think I'm gonna send a search team to look for them."

"You're the fucking Hokage."

"Naruto, let them be. They'll eventually come back." Sasuke said.

"You're saying it like when you left the village and we were trying to bring you back." Naruto said.

Sakura coughed. "Someone please pass me my pills."

"No." Sasuke responded.

"Fine. I guess I have to put back on the WIFI." Naruto said.

"You just had to come when I was prepairing myself for Sasuke's cock to enter my tight pussy hole."

"Wait.. what?"

"You heard me."

"Sasuke is that true?"

"She's not in her right senses at the moment. Just get along with it." He whispered.

"Uhh.. sure. But I think I won't agree on that one.

"Agree on what?" She asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

"Is that so? Then I will please ask Naruto to leave."


	5. To You

**Outside Of Konoha**

"Sara-" Boruto moaned and Sarada kissed him again and pushed him on the bed took care of his pants leaving him on his boxers and grasped his clothed covered cock in her hands started to rub him hard.

Boruto broke the kiss, "Fuck! Ohh...Sarada...shit" Boruto moaned.

"Bad Boruto don't curse." Sarada said sexily waving a finger at him hotly and pushed her index finger on his mouth. Boruto's eyes widen at her sudden gesture.

"Suck." Sarada ordered and Boruto obeyed like a good boy and started to suck her fingers with slurping sounds, which turned her on more arousing her tono end.

Boruto moaned through her fingers as she removed his boxers and freed his hard cock and grasp it.

"Mmmmmmm.." Boruto moaned to her slim finger.

"Boruto you're so hot," Sarada said.

"Big.." Sarada moaned and removed her finger from his mouth with a loud pop and crawled down to his harden cock and traced the saliva coated finger on the tip of cock.

Boruto shivered and moaned at the feeling.

"Just the way I like it." Sarada said licked her lips sexily.

"Just sit back relax and-" Sarada said and eyed him sexily.

"Enjoy Boruto." Sarada said and sucked the tip of his cock and Boruto moaned,face blushing, panting hard and closed his eyes tight at the feeling.

"Saradaa... " Boruto moaned and bit his bottom lip as Sarada swallowed the half of his cock and massaged his balls with her other hand.

"Fuck...Sarada.." Boruto moaned almost reaching his peak. He was about to cum when Sarada stopped and he groaned at the loss of her warm mouth that was invading his hard cock.

Sarada looked up sexily at him.

"Boruto tell me what you desire" Sarada said. She cupped his face gently with her right hand. Boruto just blushed shyly and looked away.

"Come on and tell me." Sarada said gently and twirled his hair affectionately.

"Please Sarada su-suck me off." Boruto whispered and gasped. Sarada started to fist his cock.

"Hmmm Boruto please say it again a little louder." Sarada said.

"Please su-suck me... hard." Boruto said really red and very shyly looked away.

"Why could I say no to a very sexy demand." Boruto said hotly and suck him bobbing her head up and down immediately and he moaned at the sudden action and grasped her pick locks as he moaned and started to buck his hips forward meeting her mouth.

"Sarada...Mmm...oh...please...tighter..." Boruto begged and moaned.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" They heard a voice. Sarada removed her warm mouth from Boruto's cock and Boruto looked like he was pain.

"WHAT?!" Boruto shouted in shock.

"Well if it isn't Sarada and Boruto. Why were you two having sexual intercourse out of the village and in a random forest?" Kankuro asked not wanting to give a whole lecture to the two teens.

"Please leave. I need to finish my job with Boruto." Sarada begged.

"Alright then. Make sure you use these. I don't want to be a part of this if you get pregnant for I the adult to get into trouble from your parents." Kankuro threw a pack of condoms to Sarada.

"Thanks old man. Don't ever tell anyone what you saw here or I'll kill you." Boruto threatend. Kankuro turned around and walked off into the direction which seems to be Konoha singing, "I don't wanna wait, for our lives to be over. I want to know right now, what will it be?"

 **Later That Day**

Sasuke was on the verge of cumming into Sakura as he heard a sound coming from the window. He got up to see who it was but it was no other than Chouchou. _'That filthy bitch needs to give me a break_ ,' he cursed himself.

Chouchou saw when Sasuke spotted her and ran with her laptop in her hand. "Oh I bet he'll accept me if I show up on Skype in my sexy thongs." She said to herself.

When Chouchou arrived at her house she heard moaning. It was her parents enjoying their evening. She went to their room to watch the scene going on but was fascinated and really wanted to know how dick would feel like. Both of her parents moaning and panting with lust in their eyes, enjoying every moment of love.

"Oh Choji your dick is s-so fat it's destroying my uthera," Karui moaned.

"It's it's not that bad. Your vagina is loose anyways." He replied pulling himself out of her.

"Make me your bitch," She smirked when Choji slapped her ass.

"Oh so you like my boolin balls huh?" He placed her ontop of him and began to lick her clean.

Chouchou left and went in her room to go on Skype. She called Sasuke.

 **Skype Call**

"Hey Sasuke baby are you ready for my lucious - Wait why the fuck are you here?! I called Sasuke?!" Chouchou looked surprised at her laptop.

"First of all you called the group chat and why are you skinning open your portal Sasuke would never want to see that goodbye bitch." Sai came out of the call.

Chouchou called back willing for Sasuke to answer but instead was Akamaru , Lee and Tenten.

"Back when I was a child. My sensei would lift me high- wait what the?!" Rock Lee stopped singing when he saw a naked Kiba stroking himself.

"Damn Akamaru close the damn laptop!" Kiba shouted.

"I think I have to go now," Tenten was about to hang up when she heard Kiba moaned,

"Oh ohh fuck me babe shit,". Akamaru turned the laptop so that Lee and Tenten could get a better view.

"Man does all dicks look like that?! Neji please help me." Tenten started to cry while saying those words in her thoughts.

"What's going on?" Chouchou turned on her camera revealing a naked girl with a vibrator between her legs.

"I think I need a nap." Tenten ended the call and passed out.

"Why are you guys still in here oh and Kiba nice dick by the way," She said while pushing the vibrator in and out of her deck.

Sasuke joined the call looking angry. "Woah Sasuke what's wrong?" Kiba asked him.

"Nothing and put some fucking clothes on!" Sasuke shouted at him.

 **Naruto joined the call**

"Sasuke! Have you seen Hinata's dil-"

"Are you missing your little toy thingy?" Chouchou teased Naruto while pulling out Hinata's vibrator from her pussy.

"How the hell did you get that?" He asked her.

"If you want this back, give me a call and we can arrange something," She pushed the vibrator back into her sack.

Tenten vomited on her laptop, "What the?!".

"You can keep those you son of a bitch. Your a huge disgrace to the leaf village you dumb slut." Sasuke hung up the call.

 **The Next Day**

Sasuke received a call from Naruto. Both him and Sakura went to the Hokage's office to hear their mission.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked him looking annoyed.

"I need the two of you to go at the hot springs to gather some information on this person for me." He told them holding up a picture of the person and the information on the paper. "He will be arriving there at 3."

"Hmm Sasuke this is your chance to freshen up a little." Sakura smirked at him.

"Hey don't try to make out infront of me!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto are you ready for round two?" Hinata walked through the doors dropping her towel.

"What the fuck?!" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Hinata in shock. Poor innocent Hinata is behaving like this, no one could believe it.

"That's it I'm out. Come on Sakura." Sasuke grabbed her hand and walked out the Hokage's office.

"Oh and close the door behind you!" Naruto yelled.

 **15 Minutes Later**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking towards the main entrance of their village after they've packed their bags. They saw Shikadai and Inojin walking towards them.

"Sasuke my dad said to go collect a scroll from him." Shikadai said.

"Damn we gotta walk back?" Sakura pouted.

"Yeah. Thanks." They walked off.

 **5 Minutes Later At Shikamaru's Place**

"Temari bring those cheeks here so I can finesse them." Shikamaru said while laying down on his bed.

"Hmm."

"I said bring those cheeks so I can eat your ass."

"Fine."

Temari walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Shikamaru gently lays her back onto the bed as he carefully climbs on top of her and kissed her.

Temari pulls away from the kiss to attempt removing the blanket between them.

Noticing her struggle Shikamaru grabs the blanket, and with a swift movement, pulls in out from under himself and leaves it at the foot of her bed, "Better?"

"Much." She pulls him closer and rips open his shirt to reveal his chest. She runs her hands over his skin, gently leaving light scratch marks.

"Hmmm..." He grabs hold of her sleep shirt and rips down the front of it to reveal her chest.

Gently at first, he grabs and massages her breasts, getting a little rougher as she starts to whine. Scooting back a little bit, he slips his hands beneath her to lift her, forcing her to arch her back for him. He leans down to nip and nibble at her chest, first along her sternum, then lower until he reached the waistband of her pants. Quickly he pulls them from her, leaving just her panties.

With a grin he returns to nipping at her stomach, slowly nipping lower and lower. When he once again reaches cloth, he slips a little lower to nip at her through the garment.

"Shika~" She quickly slaps her hands over her mouth, fearing she may be heard.

Shikamaru chuckles as he continues to nip at her, then runs his tongue along the fabric, drawing a muffled moan from Temari.

Temari moves her hands for a moment, "That isn't being fair, I can't reach you like this."

"I know," He licks again, "Just be patient."

Temari gasps again and glares at him as she covers her mouth once more.

"You'll have your turn..." He nips again at the now wet patch on her panties, "I suppose I should be nice and take these off though." He slowly slips them off of her then pulls her up onto his lap.

Temari wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip.

Shikamaru runs his hands up her back and claws down gently. Her gasp allowing him to pull from the kiss and bite her neck.

"Ah... Shikamaru~" She bites her lip in attempt to silence herself.

"Hmmmm... Temari~" He purrs into her ear as he pulls her closer, rubbing against her through his shirt.

Temari begins whining at the friction, "Damnit Shikamaru..." She reaches between them to pull the knot of his pants.

Shikamaru bites down on her neck again and pushes her back onto the bed, releasing her only to sit up onto his knees and allow his pants to fall and shirt to fall open completely.

Temari can't help the moan that escapes at the harsh bite and being forced down again. She looks up at Shikamaru as his clothing falls out of the way to reveal his lightly leaking erection. Her gaze returns to his face as her cheeks turn bright red.

"I know you're wanting to touch me too," Shikamaru sits back on his heels to give himself better balance and bracing for what is to come, "Come here..."

Temari sits up and crawls the short distance between them. Kneeling before him, she reaches out to wrap her fingers around his shaft. He grunts softly and she looks up to see his eyes close. His cheeks a dark pink.

"Shit..." Shikamaru bites his lip.

Temari smiles as she gently strokes him, "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Shikamaru grunts, "...maybe. Damn, don't be so gentle." A gasp that quickly becomes a moan escapes his lips as Temari's grip tightens and her pace quickens.

"You know better than to antagonize me like that, Shikamaru." She leans forward to lick his tip.

"Shii- fuck." He bites his lip hard as Temari takes the head of his cock into her mouth, feeling her tongue teasing his sensitive spot.

Temari continues to stroke him as she lightly sucks, drawing more sounds from him.

"Damnit..." He grabs her by her chin, lifting her face and hungrily crashes their lips together. He leans his body forward, forcing her onto her back and allowing him to slip between her legs.

Temari moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Shikamaru takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, and his hand between her thighs. He rubs gently before slipping a finger inside her warmth.

"Shika-!" She gasps but is silenced by his lips again.

"Shh..." He mutters through the kiss as he slips a second finger to join the first. The kiss continues, as he wiggles and curls his fingers inside her, muffling her moans.

"Shikamaru~ Don't tease me so much..." She whimpers as she moves her hips against his hand, clawing his back lightly.

"Bear with it just a little longer," Shikamaru continues to wiggle and curl his fingers, being sure to rub against her sensitive spot.

Temari twitches and squirms beneath him, "Shikamaru~ Please...!"

Unable to take her pleas any longer, Shikamaru pulls his fingers from her only to press his tip to her entrance. Suddenly Sakura walks in on them. "What the?!" She gaze at them in shocked.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like?" Shikamaru said annoyed.

"Just tell me where the scroll is" Sakura tried to keep her eyes off them.

"It's on the table. Make sure and close the door on your way out." Shikamaru said while finally pushing his fish into Temari's boat.

After Sakura found the scroll she was still disturbed hearing loud moans and groans from Shikamaru and Temari. "You guys are going to get into trouble if you don't shut it." Sakura yells and walks out of the house.

"We're already in trouble." Temari moaned.


End file.
